It's raining
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Les années passent et pourtant elle n'arrive pas à oublier les sentiments qu'elle lui porte.


**Petit OS écrit il y a quelques mois**.

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre elle regardait la pluie tomber. Elle observait les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur les feuilles mortes qui parsemaient le sol. Le temps était maussade, comme elle. Le ciel était en parfait accord avec ses yeux, ils se fixaient depuis des heures, laissant échapper leur peine. Elle n'avait nullement bougé de sa place depuis presque 4 heures et ignorait les douleurs que son corps exprimait.

Aujourd'hui était une date qu'elle n'aimait pas et, comme chaque année, elle consacrait toute cette journée à pleurer son amour. Rien ne pouvait lui redonner le sourire ce jour-là, rien ne pouvait transformer cette date en une trace du passé. Elle passait tous les 11 avril en jogging et pull large, à ressasser ses vieux souvenirs, des mouchoirs éparpillés un peu partout dans sa chambre.

Cette journée devient élastique, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les heures s'étirent et deviennent des jours. Ses larmes ne tarissent pas. Son estomac lui fiche la paix, ne réclamant jamais d'être nourris.

Le manque qui lui ronge le cœur et lui fracasse le moral se manifeste chaque fois qu'elle s'endort seule dans son grand lit. Chaque soir où elle ne ramène pas de conquête elle pense à elle et à leur seule et unique nuit partagée. Pendant toutes ces années elle a essayé de noyer son chagrin dans le corps d'une autre personne, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Toutes les fois qu'elle offrait son corps elle s'imaginait avec elle.

Cet unique rendez-vous avec elle restera le plus beau qu'elle ait eu. Simple. Un petit dîner au Breadstix un jeudi soir alors qu'elles n'avaient pas cours le lendemain. Un dîner pas si romantique que cela avec du recul, mais un dîner en tête à tête dont elle avait rêvé tellement de fois. La soirée avait fini chez elle, dans son lit, menant un corps à corps harmonieux. Une nuit merveilleuse, mais au petit matin sa belle avait mis les voiles sans un bruit.

Elle avait alors fui, elle était partie de Lima sans se retourner, morte de honte et le cœur brisé. Elle avait voulu disparaître, s'enterrer, s'envoler…loin de ses amis et sa famille. C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait son cœur à quelqu'un, la première fois qu'elle le confiait les yeux fermés, et c'est aussi de ce fait la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à la détruire.

Elle avait dépéri seule, dans un petit appartement qu'elle avait trouvé dans une petite ville. Les souvenirs la hantaient, ils s'incrustaient dans ses rêves et ses pensées, sans répit. Elle en était devenue malade, ne mangeait plus, ne souriait plus. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même pendant des années.

Un petit boulot de serveuse dans un petit restaurant lui permettait de payer son loyer avec son maigre salaire. Elle comptait les moindres centimes dépensés pour pouvoir survivre.

Puis un jour, elle a décidé d'arrêter son autodestruction et se reprendre. Elle a d'abord commencé par sortir quelques soirs, mais très vite, tout est devenu flou. Passant toutes ses soirées au bar, elle trouvait un partenaire chaque soir, s'oubliant le temps d'une étreinte.

Les années ont passé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ce goût amer dans la bouche ne s'en va pas. Cette rancœur, provoquée par la blessure de l'abandon, lui martèle le cœur de petits coups, la tuant à petit feu.

Recourbée sur le canapé, elle continuait d'observer la vie à l'extérieur, regardant les quelques enfants dans le parc avoisinant son immeuble. Leurs éclats de rire lui parvenaient aux oreilles, lui rappelant son bonheur perdu. La complicité qui unissait les enfants était un crève-cœur, un énième projet qu'elle avait eu en tête et qui ne se réaliserait pas.

Son amour pour la brunette est indestructible et prend de l'ampleur au fil des années. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de comparer chaque personne qu'elle rencontre avec Rachel. Personne n'arrive à la cheville de la chanteuse, personne n'est assez bien et cela l'empêche de vivre et d'atteindre un bonheur insoupçonné. Son addiction à la brune lui ferme des portes et détruit sa vie.

Une part de haine se cache au fond d'elle. Elle est en colère qu'elle ait pu lui faire un coup pareil. Elle qui pensait que la brune ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, comprendre que c'était l'inverse avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Pourtant, elle a vite accordé son pardon à celle-ci, sans qu'elle ne le sache, ni ne le contrôle. Elle lui en veut encore un peu pour avoir gâché sa vie et choisi son petit-ami à sa place. Elle s'en veut pour s'être laissée avoir aussi facilement. L'espace d'une nuit elle a baissé sa garde et les conséquences ont été inimaginables.

En ce jour du 11 avril, 7 années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur nuit. 7 ans que la blonde s'imaginait une vie heureuse avec la belle de ses rêves, 7 ans qu'elle se réinventait une suite logique aux événements. Mais aucun de ses rêves ne lui enlevaient ce poids qui lui écrasait le cœur. Elle continuait d'attendre la brune, tout en enviant la personne qui partageait sa vie.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que suite à leur rendez-vous, Rachel avait quitté Finn.


End file.
